Grounded
by CartmanFan
Summary: Butters is grounded again. Because of Cartman. Yaoi content, rated M to be safe and for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own South Park or any of it's characters. All rights go to Matt and Trey.

**A/N: **This is just a weird little idea that popped into my head today. Anyways, I hope you like it! =D

* * *

**Grounded**

Leopold "Butters" Stotch was sitting on his bed in his room, door locked, doing nothing. He was grounded. Again. And all because Eric had come over three days ago when his parents where out. Eric had asked Butters if he wanted to have a little fun, and Butters couldn't say no. He never could. There was just something about Eric that made Butters eager to obey, at no cost. Whenever Eric bossed him around, Butters felt a pleasant, warm tingle run down his spine.

Eric had been the one to take Butters' virginity. Or, "pop his cherry", as he had called it. He had been aggressive and dominating, completely taking control over Butters' body, and Butters had realized that he liked it. A lot. Eric had seen it too, and just for the heck of it, tried to spank Butters while the latter was dangling over his knee, with great success. Butters had been spanked to a screaming orgasm.

After that experience they had experimented some more. They had tried handcuffs and Butters had found it amazing to be completely helpless, bound to do as Eric pleased. Eric also started to use different things to spank him with. A whip, a ruler, a leather belt. Butters would never have thought that pain could feel so good.

He had looked it up on the internet, and found the definition he was looking for. 'Masochist; a person that derives sexual pleasure from being hurt and humiliated by others.' So he was a masochist, huh. He was actually alright with that. Eric got happy from causing Butters pain, and the pain made Butters happy, so it didn't bother him.

Eric also liked talking dirty to Butters, and Butters was only happy that he did it. He would whisper all kinds of dirty, arousing things into Butters' ear that made Butters go crazy with lust for the tall, muscular brunette. It was even better when Eric made Butters perform several humiliating, degrading acts. Butters face would flush a bright red from both arousal and embarrasment as he obeyed him.

Eric started to just show up in Butters' room whenever he wanted to play with him. And then, three days ago, it went wrong. His parents came home early, and found Butters crawling around completely naked on the floor, while a equally naked Eric Cartman had been barking out commands, occasionally whipping Butters with his leather belt. His mother had passed out, and his father had first looked at them both in shock, which then turned into anger as he started yelling out in wrath and horror.

"Butters!"

"Oh, hamburgers…"

And now, three days later, he was still grounded. His parents where out again, and he had nothing to do, since they had forbidden him to watch tv or sit by his computer. He was sitting on his bed, thinking about how unfair it was. So what if he was a little bicurious? That was not a reason for him to be grunded, was it? While he was sitting there feeling more and more sorry for himself, he heard a sound from the other side of the closed door. Oh, hamburgers, was he starting to see ghosts again? Somebody slowly turned the door knob, and the door opened, revealing a smirking Eric Cartman.

"Good evening, Butters."

* * *

A/N: Well, did it suck or did you like it? Please tell me! :) I'll maybe post a second chapter, if people like this one. Anyway, please review, and thanks for reading! =D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here it is, the final chapter of Grounded. I don't know if I like it all that much, but I'll let you be the judge =) And it's my first try at writing smut, so go easy on me =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. All rights go to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

**

* * *

**

"E-Eric! What are you doing, y-you're not supposed to be here!" Butters stuttered, feeling the panic grow inside of him. Yet, as much as he was beginning to panic, he still noticed that tingly feeling of arousal in his lower stomach by the mere sight of the tall, sturdy brunette that now stepped into the room.

"I'm hurt Butters," Eric said as he closed the door behind him, pretending to be in deep sadness. But Butters could see that lusty twinkle in his eyes. He could recognise that twinkle anytime, anywhere. He'd seen it so many times before, and every single time it made him equally excited. "I thought you'd be happy to see me. After all, it's been three long days since last time."

Eric stepped closer to Butters, who had now stepped up from the chair. "Don't lie, Butters," Eric said smoothly as he pushed Butters up against the wall, their faces inches apart. "I know you've missed me."

Eric kissed Butters forcefully on the mouth, and Butters felt himself go completely weak, closing his eyes. He opened his mouth to welcome Eric's warm tongue, and moaned softly. Golly, he really had missed him. A whole lot, actually. After all, Eric had been his first and only lover, and he brought great pleasure to Butters. Of course he had missed him.

Eric suddenly grabbed Butters and threw him on the bed, climbing on top of him and continued making out with him feverishly. Butters gasped slightly as he felt Eric's large hand slowly rub his growing bulge through his pants, the other hand busy trying to free Butters of his shirt. After a little struggling, he finally succeeded, tossing it to the floor, then quickly freeing Butters from his pants and Hello Kitty-boxers as well, before standing up to get something from his jacket which he had carelessly tossed over the chair whilst busy making out with his innocent, little toy.

He returned to the bed and straddled the fully naked and very aroused blonde. He presented a pair of handcuffs, and before Butters could even blink, he had handcuffed him to the bed-post. Butters thought he was gonna burst from expectation and was very impatient to get started, but Eric just kept sitting on top of him, smiling. Then he finally spoke.

"We're gonna do things a little different tonight, Butters," Eric explained while tracing a finger down Butters' chest, playing with the nipples, making the small boy groan. "But I think you'll like it."

He leaned down to lick Butters' left nipple, then the right. He bit down on it rather hard, and Butters hissed from the sweet, sweet jolt of pain that shot through his system, making his dick twitch. Eric chuckled at Butters' reaction, and got off him. He walked over to the drawer where they kept their playstuff, and took out a candle and a box of matches. They had never tried it before, and Butters got curious. What now?

Eric sat down beside him and lit the candle. While he waited for the wax to melt, he looked at his cute little toy. He wondered why he hadn't thought of the idea of screwing Butters before. Everything about Butters was beautiful. The big, turquoise eyes, the blonde hair, his perfect little pink mouth. His small, petite frame, that to Eric practically begged to be violated and abused. His innocent, cheerful personality, his trusting and compassionate nature that was so different from every other teen in the craphole called South Park. But the way Eric saw it, Butters was always most beautiful when he was all hot and bothered, completely helpless and with a full-blown boner. Just like now. He shot Butters a smile, a smile full of promise as he dripped the hot wax on Butters' chest, making the smaller boy twitch and whimper in pure bliss. The small blonde looked at him with hazy, half-lidded eyes as Eric dripped the wax lower and lower, stopping just above his cock.

Butters arched his back, he needed Eric to touch him, he needed that delicious friction. He was so hard that it practically hurt. Eric cocked one eyebrow in amusement, looking down at the horny blonde that was moaning and trying to get some sort of release.

"You want me to touch your cock?" Eric whispered hotly in his ear. Butters nodded weakly.

"Then beg for it," Eric purred, and Butters was eager to oblige. He needed Eric to touch him, he wanted him to, he wanted him to bring him to the brink of tears with his strong, skilled hands.

"E-Eric, puh-please," Butters whimpered, arching off the bed slightly to get his message across. "Please touch me, I-I need it..."

Eric started jacking him off slowly, enjoying the tiny mewls and moans of pleasure he got in response. He ran his thumb over the slit, and Butters let out a scream. He was so close, he could feel his orgasm fast approaching. It wouldn't be long before he exploded.

Eric could see that Butters was near his release, so he started jacking him off faster and rougher, making Butters writhe helplessly around and pant his name. "E-Eric, oh, Golly, Eric..."

Eric leaned over to bite down gently on Butters' neck, sending him over the edge. Butters shivered as the orgasm rocked through his body, and he felt his warm seed splash on to his stomach as he screamed his pleasure out in his room. He collapsed and smiled at Eric, completely exhausted, and Eric couldn't help but smile back. But then he heard the sound of a car coming up the driveway. Oh shit.

"My parents!" Butters exclaimed, eyes wide with fear. Eric jumped up from the bed to grab his jacket, and then he headed for the window. Butters felt the panic overwhelm him. He was completely naked, handcuffed to a bed with his whole upper body covered in sticky sperm, and he could hear his parents footsteps coming up the stairs, heading for his room. Surely, Eric was not gonna leave him like that. Right?

"E-Eric, what about me? The handcuffs...?" Butters said as he saw the brunette flee out the window. Then the doorknob turned down, and the door opened.

"BUTTERS!"

"Oh, geez..."

* * *

**A/N: As I said, I don't know whether I like it or not. I could probably do better on it. Meh, what can you do? Please review, and thanks for reading =)**


End file.
